Parties
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: Vegeta and goku get down and dirty at vegeta and bulma's engagement party.


_Ok, so i feel like i did a piss-poor job with this, considering i'm not used to this couple, and i'm having trouble concentrating on a specific thing. So no flames please, very much appreciated, and a very merry un-birthday to you Amaterasu Masami :) _

_And i own nothing from Dragon Ball Z _

The saiyan prince staggered past the crowd in a drunken haze. Bulma decided this party was necessary so everyone knew the two were getting married very soon. Although Vegeta despised these 'get together' things, he decided, pissing off his soon-to-be-wife, wasn't the best decision.

Now he was drunk, Bulma was busy with her friends, and his brand new suit was beginning to come off. How? He wasn't sure.

Vegeta continued to stumble past other party-goers, until making it to a back room. Only two people were in this room, and it took him a second to figure out what they were doing.

For, what seemed to begin as a game of twister, turned into a make out session, which then spiraled into a groping game. And the men seemed rather familiar...

"Hello brother" one pulled away and breathed. Vegeta squinted until he vaguely recognized his brother, Tarble. And if he turned his head a little to the right, he saw Goku's stupid face.

"Taaaaarbllllle!" he drawled, steadying himself before tripping his way over to the couple. "Why, are you *hiccup* doing...this?" he lifted one heavy arm to point at Goku, before falling on his rear and staying there.

His brother just sighed, and got up. He put his shirt back on before heading to the door. "I must begin to head back home." he said, turning and smiling politely. "See you, goku, brother." he nodded to both, then proceeded to leave, closing the door behind him.

The two were left in silence, Vegeta was quietly having a conversation with a red circle on the twister mat, while Goku stared intently at him.

There was a sudden rustle of cloth, that made Vegeta snap his head up. Goku slowly got up, and crawled to the other man.

Their faces were inches apart, before the taller man leaned in, and pressed their lips together. The latter, too drunk to think, kissed back, nibbling on Goku's bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around his new make out buddy.

Their backs hit the hard wood floor as both bodies ground hard against each other. Goku groaned in Vegeta's mouth as his tongue was suckled by the saiyan prince, and their growing erections rubbed through their pants.

The saiyan prince slid his hands up goku's shirt, pinching the pert nipples, and running over the rock hard abs.

Vegeta felt a hand run down his own chest before it gripped his waist band, and he felt Goku softly rub his hard member.

Growling, he pushed his Kakarott so he was on the bottom, and Vegeta swiftly groped the man beneath him.

Goku threw his head from side to side as his length was massaged through his work pants, and from the harsh nibbles and love bites from the dominant man.

He became more audible as his pants were thrown aside, and his erection was being pumped vigorously.

"Ve-vegeta!" he gasped as he felt a thumb brush his tip, and two fingers were brought to his mouth.

He took them inside, and sucked gently. Then he began to lather them in saliva while vegeta watched, his eyes darkening in lust.

The two sloppily kissed again as the fingers entered Goku. He writhed a little in pain as the digits pumped in and out quickly.

Finally, the pain subsided, and he thrust his hips up slightly as the man above ministrations continued.

Vegeta felt his pants grow increasingly tight Goku squirmed, bucked, and moaned as his fingers thrust in and out of his taut, puckered hole.

He couldn't hold back, tugging his digits out, goku groaned in protest, until he felt something poking his back side, and slowly slide in.

He felt the pain return, as his toes curled. This was worst than before, and he tried to push Vegeta off.

He was shushed in reply, and the thrusting continued. The pain left again, letting pleasure set in, making goku's mouth opened slightly as breathy moans and gasps left his lips. Vegeta moved faster, and faster, the sound of slapping skin filled the room along with the grunts and moans from the duo.

He continued to slam into his accomplice, hitting one spot, deep inside Goku that caused white spots to blur his vision.

"O-oh God! Vegeta! There!" he gasped loudly, writhing in pleasure.

Said man groaned and did his best to hit it again, as he indulged in the sounds that came from under him.

Feelings his balls tense, vegeta began to thrust harder and harder as goku practically screamed in pleasure, before he orgasmed all over their chests.

Vegeta snarled as goku's walls spasmed and tightened around his member, causing him release in the orifice.

The two tried to catch their breath, sharing kisses here and there. Suddenly a very angry Chi-Chi kicked the door down, seeing them naked, and embracing. Vegeta pulled out of goku quickly, but not before he was hit over the head.

Goku received a similar fate, then was dragged out of the room with the 'harpy bitch' screeching at his unfaithfulness.

Vegeta sighed, then laid on the sticky floor and closed his eyes.


End file.
